


Magical Misplacement Mishap

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel is a little shit, Arguing, Asexual Character, Charlie is now their mum, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hijinks & Shenanigans, LGBTQ Themes, Magical Accidents, Memes, Transformation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: She sighed, expression drooping. "All of you will have to stay in while this lasts. You can't defend yourself in these forms"Alastor's smile twisted slightly before he held a hand up, red energy cackling faintly. His eyebrows drew together before he sighed and stopped. "I can harness my magic... Faintly! But not enough to turn any of us back yet, i'm afraid!"





	1. Chapter 1

"Chaaarlie!"

Charlie blinked slowly, being shaken from her sleep rather unhappily. She pushed the hands away, groggy, eyelids heavy. "Mmm... What?"

"Charlie, what the fUCK happened to me and how can you heLP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

After a few seconds of deciding if a few more desperately desired hours of sleep was worth ignoring someone clearly in need, she opened her eyes, blinked twice...

And screamed, nearly falling off her bed.

Because there was a _human_ child yelling at her, with swoopy sandy blonde hair and slightly tanned skin.

The child glared at her before screaming "THE PIMP DID SOMETHING TO ME! TO US! KILL HIM!"

Charlie stared, bewildered. That voice... "Angel?!"

"Yes! Don't i look like shit?!" the boy hissed, and now that Charlie really looked she could see it. His cheeks were heavily freckled and one of his teeth was a golden crown. 

She stepped out of bed, stunned. "How-?"

"The fuckin' pimp! The stupid shitty deer demon!"

She paused, before sighing. "...Alastor. But why would he..."

"Hell if i know! But if you don't kick his ass and make him reverse this i actually swear to your father, Satan, that I'm burning this place down!" Angel threw his arms up dramatically before folding them with a huff. Charlie stared at him for a moment before sighing.

And then her brain caught up.

"Wait. Before, you said to ' _us-_ '"

"Yeah! Vaggie too!!! Apparently strawberry pimp has been having some trouble with his powers or something - cuz they just lashed out, and..." he scowled deeply.

"...Oh" Charlie finally said, tugging on her shoes. "Erm. Where are they now???"

"In the lobby!"

Charlie descended the stairs 3 steps at a time, hair flying behind her as she jumped into the elevator and jammed her thumb into the 'down' button nearly hard enough to break it. Angel, following, was uncharacteristically silent, though he carried an expression of deep loathing on his face.

Stepping out, it was chaos.

Vaggie was there, with her ashy brown hair and grey-blue eyes, shouting at Husk, who's eye was twitching as he shouted right back. Charlie could recognise the words 'fucking radio asshole!' within her raged roaring. Husk seemed to have been just caught up in the middle of this, still a demon and looking like he needed a pint. Standing in the corner was another human boy with messy black hair, staring at the confrontation play out with a creepy smile and rust coloured eyes. He had yet to say anything.

"Um" she started, then bit her lip.

That was all it took for the two to stop shouting, turning to her awkwardly. Charlie stood still, bewildered, before Vaggie ran up to her, angry. "Charlie, I am 5 seconds away from seeking that radio bastard down and killing him - or even just dying trying!" she spat. Husk scoffed and stomped out, grumbling about needing a drink.

"Calm down! We should-" Charlie sputtered, but they all paused when a dry voice interrupted her.

"If we give it a little time it should reverse. I am not consciously causing this, and unintentional magic doesn't last"

They all turned to the raven-haired boy, whose arms were folded behind him. Judging by his words, this was presumably Alastor.

Charlie was gobsmacked. "You were affected too?!"

His grin twisted into a grimace, and he gave her a dry sort of stare. "Obviously."

"Turn us back, ya sack of shit!" Angel cried, leaping at him, only to be held back by Charlie jumping forward to tuck her arms beneath his, sending him crashing into her chest. She flinched violently. She _really_ wasn't used to him being so light.

"I can't" Alastor now scowled, looking like he was being swallowed by his red suit jacket, of which he was now shrugging off, his cane now taller than him. The other two had been less affected by the clothes change, clothes very baggy but in a way that could be played off as a stylistic choice. Alastor just looked like a child playing dress up as his parents. 

Speaking of which...

"Why are you all kids?" Charlie frowned. "The human thing is one side... But why children?!"

"Do you think _we_ know?!" Vaggie shrugged. Alastor copied this movement, grin returning. It looked decidedly strange on his human face.

She sighed, expression drooping. "All of you will have to stay in while this lasts. You can't defend yourself in these forms"

Alastor's smile twisted slightly before he held a hand up, red energy crackling faintly. His eyebrows drew together before he sighed and stopped. "I can harnass my magic... Faintly! But not enough to turn any of us back yet, i'm afraid!"

"Have fun trying to keep me out of trouble!" Angel snickered, prompting Charlie to glare at him reprimandingly. "You had better not go out and have sex! You're a kid now!"

He scoffed. "Hell is full of willing pedoph-"

"No" she cut off, tone dry and faintly disgusted. "Angel, just no"

He shrugged, snorting. "Whatever, toots. You can't keep me caged"

Charlie facepalmed. This was going to be difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the hour, they were all already out of control.

Angel was whining for drugs, apparently having already been hooked on them from this age, and was facing withdrawal ("When did you start using?" she had asked, and he had chuckled before responding "Somewhere around 10!", It had been rather disturbing.)

Vaggie had already exhausted her rage and was just lying around in a depressed sort of fashion in the hotel lobby, grumbling incoherently. Charlie couldn't exactly do anything romantic to cheer her up; she felt uncomfortable doing anything like that to the other girl's currently younger self ("How old are you?" "Uhhh... 15, i think?")

Finally, Alastor had, for some likely unsettling reason, become creepily obsessed with the kitchen knives in a way he hadn't been prior to all of this. He kept spinning them on his finger, testing the blades on various surfaces, etc. When asked, he had simply responded, with his signature grin, that as a child he had loved knives, and being in his form made him nostalgic.

She didn't want to think of the obvious implications of him already loving violence at that age, and that even this young body seemed to find attacking far too natural for its form. 

He had tried to carry around his cane, but it proved uncomfortable. In his demon form he was nearly 7 foot tall, but as of right now he was only about 5. His staff being 6 foot long itself, it was a struggle for him to even carry. So it was simply left propped up against the wall.

"I feel like a mother, i really do" she grumbled, pulling Angel back from a bewildered and slightly aggressive older demon.

Angel growled at her, the sound rather pathetic. "A shitty mother. Helicopter mum"

"Keeping a child from smoking and having sex is not helicopter parenting" she deadpanned. He scowled and tried to bite her, leading her to loosen her grip and him to spin away from it quite fabulously. 

"I'm not a child!" he griped. "I am a fully grown demon who is trapped in the stupid fleshy body of a child!"

She dragged a hand down her face.

Vaggie stalked over and pulled him out by his ear, much to his vocal chagrin and struggling.

Charlie screamed at catching Alastor in her peripheral; right next to her. "I didn't even hear you come in - DON'T DO THAT!" she exclaimed, eyes wide, leaping away. He gave her a calculating look, and with a start she realised that he wasn't grinning as he usually did.

"My powers are acting up even more" he said flatly, and she found herself still disconcerted by the lack of a radio crackle to his voice.

He raised his hand, clearly trying to channel something, only for his hand to start glitching and the red energy he had almost managed to create to twist around disturbingly before exploding.

Charlie stared uncomprehendingly.

Alastor gave her a rather fake grin. "I've also overheard some other demons implying that they are having issues with their own meager powers. I believe this is a wider problem than just me"

Her look fell to disappointed concern. "Oh. This might become pretty disastrous if it gets too out of control...!"

He nodded, and the way his eyes glinted red in the light made her flinch a little.

"...I should go after Vaggie and Angel" she mumbled, retreating. He watched her go, face arranged back into the usual disturbed grin.

\---

"Why are you so obsessed with fornicating with everyone you see?" the shrunken radio demon couldn't help but ask, pleased to find that his voice had returning, albeit rare, bursts of radio static. That was a good sign, at least. Or he supposed it must be.

Angel turned to stick his tongue out at him. Alastor scoffed. "Very mature. Oh, how droll, were you truly always this impertinent? I would have hoped that the age regression would have stifled your inane personality and sensebilities, at least. But i do suppose that was too optimistic of me." the young demon couldn't help but rip in, irritated, even as his face stayed taught in a grin.

Angel glared at him. "Oi, shut the fuck up! Last i checked, most stupid fuckin' kids don't start out looking like they want to initiate a war at the drop of a hat, or be an accomplice to murder; so howzabout you wipe that beyond awful smirk off your fuckin' face!"

"Eloquent." Alastor sighed, allowing his face to drop into a more neutral expression, though the ends of his lips were still slightly curled. "And i would not start a war, i am not nearly so dramatic"

"Uh huh" Angel scoffed, barely listening, seeming to be unnaturally interested in Alastor's face, causing the humanized demon to shift in discomfort. Angel frowned. "Y'know, when you're not grinning like a freak, you don't look half bad"

For some reason, Alastor felt his cheeks turn as crimson as his magic at that, but before he could articulate an appropriate response, Charlie's yelling rent the air like lightning, and they both ran to check out what could possibly be going on.


End file.
